


Of all the possibilities

by Thosetigerseyes



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hecate is the type of person that never takes her own advice, I'm too nice to you all, It get's a bit confusing in the middle, She's had a long day, So many descriptive words for potions and puddles, This was going to have a sad ending, just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thosetigerseyes/pseuds/Thosetigerseyes
Summary: There's a first time for everything, even for Mildred Hubble to brew a potion to perfection.... To then immediately drop it on the floor.





	Of all the possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a puddle... I had an Idea... This is what happened... Yay? 
> 
> Does it even make sense? Your guess is as good as mine. 
> 
> Anyway Enjoy! and thank you for reading!!!

Hecate had only been gone a matter of minutes.

Leaving her third year potions class to quickly deliver her supply requests to Ada. She had meant to just pop in, drop off the forms and pop out. Ada’s warm smile and sparkling eyes may have kept her locked in place longer than she had intended, her heart eagerly grasping at the extra seconds to commit Ada’s soft morning beauty to memory.

Hecate had planned to leave then, to return to her class before the girls could get too distracted by the possibility of fun, that was until Ada had laughed and smiled at one of her offhanded comments and she found herself even more bewitched. Hecate could have stayed there for eternity, just watching Ada smile.

Alas one of her detection spells blared in her ear, unsurprisingly something was amiss in the potions lab. Hecate shook herself from her dreamlike state, a heavy sigh fought its way from her chest as she took a final glance at Ada and excused herself quickly, smiling sadly as Ada  halfheartedly nodded her assent. 

Still, it had only been minutes, but minutes was all it had taken for Mildred Hubble to cause a commotion. She should have known better than to leave Mildred unsupervised. 

The noise reached her ears before she had even reappeared, eyes dark and furious as she looked around the room, girls scattered everywhere as Mildred stood with wide eyes, holding her cauldron askew in her willowy arms.

“ _Mildred Hubble, what in Merlin's name are you-”_ Hecate took a step forward, immediately cursing herself for being so focused on Mildred and neglecting to watch where she was stepping, the metallic, reflective liquid spilled across the majority of the floor like ice beneath her heels.

“Careful Miss! I spilled-” Mildred started, only to grimace as Hecate’s scowl turned to shock. 

A gasp left Hecate’s lips as she toppled backwards, the girls squealed, some of them covered their eyes as their teacher flailed towards the ground, those that had kept looking shouted in surprise when instead of a loud thump, they were met with a splash and the sudden disappearance of Miss. Hardbroom.

The room turned quiet and still as they all stared in shock, Mildred’s mouth hung open as she looked back and forth between Enid and Maud, her plaits flying in all directions. The ripples of movement throughout Mildred’s potion slowly stilled. Miss. Hardbroom didn’t reappear.

“What have you done Mildred?! Where did she go?” Ethel glared from her station. “You’ve gone and mucked up another potion… Wait until Miss. Cackle hears about this!”

Ethel stuck her chin out towards Mildred and rolled her eyes as the haphazard girl shook her head and hugged the cauldron closer to herself.

“I.. I didn’t… I made it perfectly, I know I did!” Mildred babbled, her eyes returning to the puddle that had seemingly swallowed Miss. Hardbroom.

“She did, I watched her, Mildred tried really hard, she wanted to do well…” Maud stepped up next to Mildred, being careful to avoid the smaller puddles of potion around Mildred’s feet.

“We’ll see about that” Ethel harrumphed and crossed her arms before weaving her way out of the lab and towards Miss. Cackle’s office.

 

* * *

 

Hecate flinched, expecting a hard fall, her eyes closed and face scrunched. After a few long seconds and no apparent landing, Hecate peeked one eye open and blinked in surprise. A frown creased her brow as she looked around the now empty and eerily quiet potions lab, everything back in order, the floor perfectly clean and free from spilled potions.

Hecate’s hands shook slightly as she held them out in front of herself, her eyes narrowed, inspecting for any signs of side effects, or clues as to what exactly had happened. The last thing she remembered was the distinctive feeling of her stomach flipping as she slipped.

 _Had she been unconscious?_ Surely Ada wouldn’t have left her alone on the ground of her lab.

Usually the slightest cough or sniffle would have Ada worrying over Hecate, urging the younger witch to bed for an early night, chicken soup and sweet tea left by her bedside, despite Hecate’s known dislike of sugar in her tea, she always drank it, if only to appease Ada. 

 _No, that couldn’t be it._ Hecate thought as she took a small step forward. She wobbled at a sudden wave of lightheadedness, reaching out blindly to grip her desk, a feeling of being out of place settled in the pit of her stomach. 

 _Hallucinating?_ Hecate looked around again, a deep breath settled her enough to circle around her desk and pull open the drawer she knew held a small personal supply of potions. Hecate’s hand hit parchment instead of the cool surface of potions vials, she bent over to look more closely, arching a brow at an uneven stack of _letters?_  

The chair behind Hecate scraped lightly across the flagstones as she sat back, eyes fixed on a photograph of Ada that had been saved amongst the pages. Ada’s wide smile was directed at who ever had taken the picture, Hecate’s heart jumped and clenched simultaneously. _Who was it that Ada had been smiling so beatifically at._ She smoothed her thumb across Ada’s cheek, her own lips curved into a smile as her thumb stopped over one of Ada’s dimples.

Hecate moved the photo, her breath caught in her throat and her eyebrows skirted up into her hairline at the photograph beneath, it was her and Ada, _together._ Ada was practically draped across Hecate’s lap, her arms around Hecate’s neck, their cheeks pressed close together as they both smiled at the camera, matching looks of absolute bliss on their faces. Hecate couldn’t remember the last time she had smiled like that for a photo, in fact she wasn’t sure she _ever_ had _._  

It took Hecate a long moment to realise there was more to the photo than their happy faces, her brows knitted together as she took in the strange attire, she was wearing white, or more accurately a rich cream, the fabric loose and flowing and Ada… Ada was in white lace, _low cut white lace_. Hecate’s mouth went dry as her thumb swiped across bare freckled shoulders, her hand shook slightly as glanced at Ada’s ample cleavage before quickly looking away again. She most definitely had no recollection of taking those photos. 

 _Hallucinations seem more likely by the second_ Hecate sighed, her shoulders tensed suddenly as the door to the potions lab creaked behind her.  

Hecate all but threw the photos and parchment back into the drawer, a deep blush coloured her cheeks as she turned quickly, her mouth hung open slightly as she object of her affections appeared in the doorway.

“Oh Hecate darling, there you are, I’ve been looking all over for you” Ada smiled sweetly and sautered towards Hecate, stopping no more than an inch away from her.

_Darling?!_

If Hecate’s head hadn’t already been swimming, it certainly was now, she gaped like a fish, the words caught in her throat as she looked down at Ada.

Hecate squeaked and jumped as Ada rested a hand casually against the dip of her waist. She swallowed thickly and glanced down at Ada’s hand, her heart raced as the other witches thumb gently caressed her waist just above the edge of her belt, the touch sent a shiver through Hecate’s body and she flushed in embarrassment. Confusion and concern tinged bright blue eyes as Ada looked up at Hecate, tilting her head slightly as she brought her other hand up to Hecate’s forehead. 

“What’s wrong? Are you not feeling well?” Ada asked worriedly, taking a step back as Hecate tensed under her hand. “Right, that’s it, a nice cup of tea and rest is what you need.” Ada nodded in certainty and quickly snapped her fingers, bringing them both to her office.

As soon as they had rematerialised, Ada pushed Hecate towards her usual armchair, patting her shoulder softly before she busied herself making tea. Hecate resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she spotted Ada adding sugar to her tea. 

 _No matter what, some things never change_. Hecate thought absently as she watched Ada, the feeling of being out of place once again tingled across her skin, Ada’s strange behaviour only served to make Hecate more confused, even as heart heart continued to beat happily out of rhythm in her chest. 

Quiet humming filled the office as Ada pottered about, Hecate couldn’t remember ever seeing Ada so at ease. During their late night teas or gentle strolls through the garden, Ada looked content but Hecate could tell, she knew Ada well enough to realise there was always _something_. Under the surface, there was something that kept Ada ever so slightly on edge, even around Hecate, especially around Hecate. 

Once again lost in her own thoughts, Hecate hadn’t realised she’d been staring at Ada, as she was oft to do. It was Ada’s amused chuckle that brought Hecate back to the present, dragging her eyes up Ada’s body, looking very much light a deer caught in the headlights when she finally met Ada’s eyes. Hecate opened her mouth to apologise only stop abruptly, dumbfounded as Ada winked at her. _Winked! Right at her._  

“Ada, I-” Hecate started, only to be interrupted by the chime of Ada’s Maglet, an urgent message flashed across the screen.

Ada sighed and quirked a small smile as she got up to check the message, she shook her head and tutted before turning back towards Hecate, her Maglet raised before her as she shook it slightly and feigned annoyance. 

“As much as I wish I could stay with you, duty calls. Dimity has an issue I must address promptly.” Ada carefully dropped her Maglet back down onto her desk. 

“I really think I-” Hecate tried again, standing to meet Ada halfway, the knot in her stomach growing with each second. 

“Hold that thought dear and I’ll be right back”  Ada smiled reassuringly as she patted Hecate’s arm. 

Hecate had expected her to step back then, to walk away or transfer, instead Ada looked up at her for a moment longer, a smile quirked the corner of Ada’s lips as she enjoyed an extra moment of them being together. Pure love and adoration poured from her eyes, the look alone was enough to make Hecate’s skin flush. 

 _This was wrong, Ada doesn’t do this._ Hecate swallowed around the lump in her throat, too enraptured by Ada to back away, not that she wanted to. Hecate had craved this closeness for years, had dreamed of Ada looking at her in such a way, it was more than she could ever hope for and yet…. 

Ada pushed up onto her tiptoes, her hand solid against Hecate’s shoulder and seconds later, her lips softly pressed against Hecate’s own. 

It was a chaste kiss, a quick, gentle press of lips as a farewell or it was supposed to be. Ada had been about to pull back when Hecate, finally getting over her initial shock had jolted and pressed forward desperately, her own hands that had previously been stationary by her sides surged up to clutch at Ada’s waist, pulling her back against Hecate, making them both stumble slightly in the process. 

Ada’s surprise was muffled against Hecate’s lips, her shocked murmur turned to a low hum of approval as her hand moved to grip the back of Hecate’s neck. The younger witch sank into the kiss as Ada began to return it with fervor, the years of longing flooded through Hecate, silencing the niggling worry that _this wasn’t right, that she was out of place, this wasn’t her Ada, that she was taking advantage_ …. Hecate couldn’t find it in herself to care, the feel of Ada under her hands, the softness of her jumper, the curve of her waist and the absolutely sinful noises that rose from her throat were enough to make her lose all sense. 

Hecate’s entire body sparked as Ada swept her tongue across Hecate’s lips, she gasped and Ada pressed forward again. Ada kissed Hecate as if she’d done so for years, as if she knew every inch of her, Hecate was putty in her hands.

 

* * *

 

Ada jolted at the sudden knock on her door, she had been reading through Hecate’s requests and proposals, lost in the elegant curl of Hecate writing. She straightened her glasses before snapping her fingers, the door of her office flew open to reveal Ethel Hallow.

 As soon as the door had opened, Ethel stormed towards Ada’s desk, talking so quickly Ada had to raise a hand to stop the girl in her tracks. She leaned forward, resting her chin against steepled hands, eyebrows arched as she indicated for Ethel to begin again. 

“Slowly this time” Ada chided, nodding for Ethel to sit. 

“It’s Mildred Hubble, Miss. She’s done something to her potion and now Miss. Hardbroom is gone, she really should be expel-” 

Ethel continued to rant though Ada had stopped listening at the mention of Hecate, instantly worried about her Deputy's welfare.   

“Gone? Where?” Ada asked urgently, already pushing back her chair to stand. 

“That’s just it Miss. Cackle, we don’t know. She slipped over Mildred’s potion and just disappeared..” Ethel frowned as Ada hurriedly moved across her office to rush out the door, leaving Ethel behind. 

“Aren't you going to expel Mildred?” Ethel called out into the now empty office and huffed when she realised she wouldn’t get an answer. 

The potions lab was still in utter chaos, Ada’s eyes widened as she surveyed the commotion throughout the room. Mildred was on the floor, desperately trying to mop up the mirrored pool, Maud and Enid were both frantically searching through their textbooks and what was left of the other girls were all gathered at the back of the room, their loud chatter making Ada’s head ache. 

“Girls!” Ada shouted above the din of the room which suddenly grew quiet at the sound of her voice, all eyes immediately on their Headmistress. “What’s going on in here? Mildred, where is Miss. Hardbroom?” Ada stepped closer, avoiding the mess and trying her best to keep her voice calm, even as panic started to work its way around her chest at the obvious absence of her Deputy. 

“Miss. Cackle! I-I accidently spilled my potion, but I promise I brewed it right! I know I did, I really didn’t mess it up this time, honestly.” Mildred’s voice wobbled as she stood up quickly, fiddling with one of her plaits as she looked at Ada guiltily. 

“Of course not dear, I just need to know _exactly_ what happened, so we can get Miss. Hardbroom back, now why don’t you go through it all for me hm?” Ada smiled reassuringly, even as her heart pounded painfully against her ribs. 

“We were brewing a mirror potion” Mildred paused for a moment and frowned, looking over at Maud for help. 

“The Oracle's Mirror, Miss. Cackle” Maud supplied helpfully from her place behind Mildred’s station. 

“Exactly, the one that lets you see ‘What could happen’ when you ask it a question” Mildred nodded and smiled towards Maud, thankful for her help. 

“Yes Mildred, I know the one, that doesn’t exactly help with Miss. Hardbroom’s disappearance. The potion allows you to see different possibilities, it’s not supposed to drag the user into said possibility” Ada sighed and glanced towards the large puddle of potion, staying quiet for a long moment. “You are positive you brewed it correctly? I won’t be mad Mildred, I just need to know” 

“I’m positive Miss. Cackle, I really am.” Mildred nodded quickly. 

“Very well then…. Everyone except Mildred is excused, please return to your rooms until your next class.” Ada waved a hand and transferred all the remaining girls back to the third year dormitories, sighing as she turned back to Mildred, hoping her voice sounded more hopeful than she felt. “Right, we better get to work”

 

* * *

 

“Ada?!” 

Hecate startled at the sound of her own voice, Ada’s eyes flew open as she tore herself away from Hecate’s grasp, her face paled as she stared past Hecate’s shoulder in utter disbelief. The room was suddenly deathly quiet, Hecate tensed, her hands still frozen in place where she had been holding Ada, her fingers twitched nervously. 

“Hecate…..” Ada whispered, her voice cracked at the last syllable, her eyes flickering from Hecate to just beyond her shoulder. Hecate screwed her eyes shut and heaved a heavy sigh, turning impossibly slowly to follow Ada’s gaze. 

It was like looking in a mirror, Hecate blinked, as did her double, the out of place feeling she had been battling with suddenly made sense. It was strange, seeing herself in such a way, Hecate looked herself up and down, they were identical of course, expect for the golden band settled on her counterparts ring finger. Hecate looked back towards Ada, the pieces finally fitting together. 

 _This isn’t your Ada…. It’s hers._ Hecate’s eyebrows rose into her hairline, her heart squeezed painfully in her chest. 

“You’re married?” Hecate asked quietly, completely transfixed by the gold around Ada’s finger, something she had previously overlooked. 

Ada blinked dumbly, shaking her head in disbelief, Hecate’s counterpart gave a mirthless laugh and moved quickly to stand next to Ada, as Hecate did many times in her own plane of existence except this other Hecate didn’t hesitate to wrap her arm around Ada’s waist and pull her close. 

“Of all the questions you could ask…. That’s what you choose?” Ada blinked again, turning towards her own Hecate. “...Darling? I’m not sure what’s happening, but I’m ever so sorry… I thought it was you” 

Ada received a quiet ‘ _hush now’_ and a gentle press of lips to her forehead in answer, the two witches shared a look of understanding before they focused back on Hecate. 

“It’s not Ada’s fault” Hecate started quickly, a blush spread across her cheeks at such open displays of affection, she chose to once again focus her eyes on Ada’s hand, now firmly held in that of her wifes. “There was a potions mishap-” Hecate began to explain, only to be interrupted by her double. 

“Mildred Hubble, no doubt” The other Hecate replied with her trademark smirk and an unimpressed arch of her eyebrows. 

“Indeed, Oracle’s Mirror, I ‘fell’ into it… I’m not exactly sure of the logistics but I must be in one of the possibilities.” Hecate replied. 

Ada hummed, glancing at her wife before back at Hecate. “What was the question?” Ada asked. Hecate frowned and Ada barreled on. “I’m not saying I believe you, I feel as real as anyone, however…. If what you’re saying is true, you must have asked a specific question to end up here, in this possibility. Why this one?” 

Hecate blushed, thinking back to the minutes before her fall. “I had come back from your office, from Ada’s office… I suppose I had been thinking of her, if we could ever be more than we are… Which it appears we could be, if you kissing me is any indication.” 

“I remember that feeling” Hecate’s mirror double replied, a wry smile on her lips. “How often I dreamed of this, that’s what you’re living now?” 

A sharp nod is the only reply Hecate offered as she flushed more at Ada’s sad smile. 

“From experience, I can tell you it’s not worth it-” Hecate’s double continued, holding up a hand to silence Hecate. “The worry that you will ruin your friendship, lose the only person that understands you, I know it and I can tell you, Ada is more than worth the risk, Hecate… If this is one of your possibilities, I strongly advise you to grasp it with both hands and never let go.” 

Hecate swallowed thickly, the words settled into her mind. “Thank you…” was all she managed before a wave of quicksilver took over the ceiling of the office, Ada’s face searched the liquid earnestly. _Her Ada._

 

* * *

 

Mildred stood in the middle of the potions lab with a freshly brewed cauldron, Ada waited anxiously by Hecate’s desk, her fingers crossed behind her back as she watched Mildred empty the cauldron out onto the floor again. 

The silvery liquid spread over the stones like blood, sinking into every dip and groove before settling into a frozen pool. Ada took a deep breath and waited for the potion to settle completely before stepping forward her arms raised over the shimmering surface, her own reflection stared back at her, arms shaking imperceptibly. 

“By all that I see, and all that we are-” Ada paused and steadied herself, pouring as much focus and intent in to her words as she could manage. “I summon you Hecate, from realms afar!” 

The surface of the potion remained perfectly still, Ada’s own face staring back at her hopelessly. Ada waited, forcing her magic to the tips of her fingers, her intent focused on one thing and one thing only. 

 _Bring Hecate home, please! Goddess above please!_  

The seconds turned to minutes and the minutes dragged on but still Ada waited, her whole body began to shake with the effort of forcing her magic. 

 _It isn’t working, why isn’t it working! Hecate!_  

Eventually Ada gave up, her energy spent and her magic furious, she dropped to her knees, the edge of her skirt soaked in the potion. Her hands trembled as they rested against her thighs, her head dropped as she screwed her eyes shut, fighting back the sob that clawed its way up her throat. The gentle touch of Mildred’s hand against her shoulder blade was enough to crumble Ada’s already weakened self restraint, her shoulders shook violently as the tears spilled across her cheeks to splash against the silver liquid like rain drops. 

“It’s okay Miss. Cackle… I’m sure we’ll think of something else…” Mildred tried helplessly to comfort her Headmistress, stopping suddenly as something caught her attention. 

The once still pool began to roil and swell against Ada’s knees, the liquid seemingly coming alive at the touch of Ada’s tears. Mildred’s hand dropped from Ada’s back as she backed away from the swirling mass, Ada was oblivious to the development as she drew in a stuttering breath and tried desperately to rein in her emotions, it wouldn’t do to fall apart so horribly in front of a student. 

“Of course, Mildred…. You’re right” Ada’s voice trembled weakly and she cleared her throat, patting her knees before finally opening her eyes again. 

Ada was once again faced with herself only this time it wasn’t a reflection. She found herself peering down into her own office. Two Hecate’s and another Ada stared back at her with wide eyes, the rest of the room turning to a blur of silver as the potion sought out Ada’s one desire. _Her Hecate._  

Hecate’s mouth was moving but Ada couldn’t make out what she was saying, her voice distorted as if she were underwater. Hecate looked up at Ada earnestly before turning back to their counterparts, both nodded in response to whatever Hecate had said, quickly raising their arms in unison to levitate Hecate towards Ada’s outstretched hands. 

They were mere inches apart, Hecate’s fingers so close to breaking the surface, she stretched as far as she could, the meniscus of the potion moulding around the tips of her fingers as it refused to break. 

The silver fog began to close in on Hecate, slowly returning the liquid to its mirror like state. A rush of urgency surged through Ada, the panic in Hecate’s eyes matched that which had seized Ada’s heart. Ada surged forward, her arms plunged into the reflecting mists to seize Hecate’s wrists, the potion soaked and clung to Ada’s jumper, the heavy fabric hung from her arms.

Their fingers clutched desperately at each other as Ada leaned back and pulled with all her might, her heels slipped on the stones and she fell back against the cold stones, the air knocked from her lungs. The force had propelled the younger witch on top of her, their noses nearly brushing as Ada tried to catch her breath and Hecate stared down at her with wide eyes, Ada’s hands still tight around Hecate’s wrists that were now trapped between them.

Hecate blinked, her eyes dropping to Ada’s parted lips briefly, her own mouth opening to speak before an excited squeal startled them both, Hecate’s head whipped up to find Mildred whilst Ada did her best to crane her neck backwards, only barely able to see the girl.

“Miss. Cackle! You did it! You saved Miss. Hardbroom!” Mildred whooped as she clambered out from behind Hecate’s desk.

The tension broke and Hecate looked down at Ada awkwardly before clumsily extricating herself from the other witches hold, arching a brow when Ada seemed reluctant to let go. Mildred beamed as she helped Hecate up, who in turn held out her hand for Ada, resolutely avoiding either of their gazes as she brushed herself off and turned to clean up the lab as if nothing had happened.

 

* * *

 

A short while and several shower spells later, Ada and Hecate were sat in front of the fire in Ada’s office, a tea service settled on the table between them. Ada glanced at Hecate only to find her lost in thought, she smiled softly and carefully slipped a sugar cube into Hecate’s tea.

The silver of the tea tray caught Hecate’s attention as Ada reached forward for the plate of biscuits to gingerly rest it on her lap. Ada’s joke of an ‘insatiable sweet tooth’ fell on deaf ears as did her calling Hecate’s name several times until finally Ada leaned forward to rest a hand atop Hecate’s knee.

“Hecate?” Ada spoke softly, her eyes full of concern. “You looked as if you were miles away” Ada arched a brow curiously.

 

Hecate merely hummed quietly in response, her head angled slightly towards Ada but her eyes still focused on the silverware. 

“Penny for them?” Ada tired again, her lips curved in a half amused smile as she chuckled softly at Hecate, who had finally managed to drag her eyes up to meet Ada’s, confusion clear in the dark depths. “- Your thoughts, Hecate… Care to share them, only if you’re comfortable of course.” 

Hecate bit her lip, her fingers fiddled with the delicate china teacup that rested on her knees, so close to Ada’s left hand. Her eyes flicked between Ada’s hand and her own as she subconsciously ran her thumb across her ring finger, so bare in comparison to her counterparts. 

“Do you-” Hecate paused and swallowed as she made herself meet Ada’s eyes. “Do you ever wish things were different?” She asked finally, her voice barely above a whisper.

Ada looked surprised for a moment before pursing her lips and thinking over Hecate’s question. As far as Ada was concerned she was generally content with her life, she had the school, her girls, a wonderful staff and deputy. There wasn’t many things Ada could think of that she would change, a less tumultuous relationship with her sister perhaps but even then is was all apart of the circumstances that had brought her to where she was now. 

Of course, there was always Hecate. Ada couldn’t wish for a better friend, Hecate was loyal, caring, dependable. She gave more of herself to Ada than anyone else ever had but Ada couldn’t help wanting _more_.   

“Different?” Ada asked carefully as she thought back to the image of Hecate in the mirror realm. “The possibility, Hecate, what was it?”

“It was exactly that Ada, just a possibility, nothing more” Hecate replied plainly, although her eyes stung with the beginning of tears.

Ada pursed her lips and her eyes narrowed as she looked at the other witch, certain she was being mislead, a feeling she very rarely had when it came to Hecate.

“I’m not as convinced as you seem to be” Ada’s tone was sharper than she’d intended causing Hecate to look up in surprise. “You know as well as I do Hecate, witches use that potion to aid in decision making, henceforth…. Whatever it is you saw is only a single choice away” 

Hecate remained quiet, her jaw tense as she warred internally with herself, wanting nothing more than to jump but finding herself unable. She took a sip of her tea to distract herself and grimaced at the now tepid liquid.

“It was about us, I take it?” Ada supplied, determined to figure out what had stunned her friend into near constant silence. The quick flicker of recognition was enough of an answer for Ada to continue again. “The outcome, good or bad?”

“That rather depends” Hecate answered begrudgingly, a muscle jumped across her jaw as she stared sullenly down at her tea.

Ada hummed thoughtfully, squeezing Hecate’s knee, needing Hecate to meet her eyes. “We were still together Hecate, I saw that and as long as I have you by my side, well I consider that not only good… Whatever it is, we can deal with it together.” Ada arched her brows, a strange look flitted across her face before she patted Hecate’s knee and sat back again.

“Married-” Hecate blurted quickly before she could talk herself out of it. Ada had opened her mouth, a question on the tip of her tongue but Hecate barrelled on before she could even begin to ask. “Us. We were married, to each other and we were so happy Ada… I.. I know I’d always dreamed, I never thought it possible but you were happy as well, with me, Goddess above only knows why-” 

“Of course I was you daft witch!” Ada couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up from her chest. “Hecate… All the awful possibilities I thought up and that’s what you saw....” Ada shook her head exasperated. 

Hecate stared at Ada in disbelief. “I’m not sure I follow, you always seemed… Not completely comfortable around me-” She struggled slightly, biting her lip in frustration. 

“No, no of course I am, quite the opposite, I’ve never felt quite so at ease around anyone before” 

A disbelieving noise slipped past Hecate’s lips as her face scrunched. 

“Hecate darling” Ada leaned forward again this time moving her armchair forward with her and vanishing Hecate’s cup to take ahold of her hands. Hecate blushed, her heart leapt in her chest at the endearment she’d already heard once that day. “If anything… I try to stop myself from being so at ease… I was afraid I would jeopardise our friendship, it seems silly in the light of things now” 

“How could you ever?” Hecate defended hastily. "If anything I assumed it would be me-" 

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you for years” Ada interrupted, chuckling again at Hecate's astounded expression and softly breathes ' _Oh'_   before both witches grew quiet again as they stared at each other, their eyes flickering across each others faces as they subconsciously inched closer until they were nary a breath away. 

Neither was sure which of them had finally closed the gap between them, their eyes fluttered shut as their lips ghosted together, slightly unsure until Ada brought her hand up to Hecate’s cheek, the move familiar and new prompted Hecate to press closer, the two witches fell into sharing soft, gentle kisses, Hecate determined to savour it this time, to make sure she remembered every last second. 

“Should I be worried I’ve fallen into another possibility?” Hecate teased softly, a gentle smile curled her lips as stray tears streaked across her cheeks. 

“Oh no dear, if anything, this has always been our only possibility. I couldn’t imagine anything else” Ada smiled brightly before dragging Hecate back into another kiss.


End file.
